to be a hero
by locked pearl
Summary: "Apakah pahlawan menangis?" [canon] [SasuSakuMonth2018]


_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari karya ini._

 _to be a hero belongs to locked pearl._

 _Note: a little bit ooc. canon. didedikasikan untuk SasuSakuMonth 2018 hari pertama: heroes._

 _enjoy._

* * *

Musim dingin ke sembilan belas di hidupnya, Sakura berhenti di depan toko-toko penuh kehangatan. Yang didapati Sasuke adalah pancaran kehangatan dari mata Sakura di malam hari. Irisnya membulat di awal malam.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Napas membentuk di antara mereka. Putaran ini telah terjadi sampai Sasuke lelah menghitung. Dirinya yang datang tiba-tiba, dan keterkesiapan Sakura yang diekspresikan lewat melebarnya netra dan celetukan, "Sasuke-kun?"

Seberapa sering ia membuat Sakura menunggu?

Merasa curang jika hanya ia yang mendapat kehangatan, Sasuke menciptakannya untuk Sakura sebuah senyuman.

"Aku habis bertemu Naruto. Tadinya ingin berangkat bersama untuk makan ramen tapi dia ketinggalan sesuatu."

Sakura cemberut. "Lho, kok tidak mengajak aku juga?"

"Kejutan, Sakura."

Di malam dingin itu kehangatan menjalari pipi bunga di musim semi.

* * *

"Ayo, Sasuke. Kau hampir tidak pernah makan di ramen Paman Ichiraku, 'kan?"

"Perkataan itu hanya berlaku bagi maniak ramen sepertimu, Naruto," sanggah Sakura.

"Hei, ayolah. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku di segala bidang, maka berusahalah bersaing dalam memakan porsi lebih banyak."

Pemesanan di antara pembeli dan penjual hanya sebatas, "Yo Naruto, Sakura. Wah, Sasuke sudah pulang? Makin tampan saja."

"Terima kasih, Paman. Semua pesanan seperti biasa."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang langsung mengernyit. "Cuma satu porsi?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku." Melirik tempat duduk yang sedang ditinggal penempatnya sepintas, "Lagipula perkataanmu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku punya kemenanganku sendiri."

Naruto mencibir. "Kalau soal itu, Sakura-chan yang menang. Bukan kau."

"Aku menang karena menyadari kerumitan ini."

Sakura datang bersama putri Paman Ichiraku yang membawa tiga mangkuk ramen.

"Silakan dinikmati."

Ichiraku memangku tangan. Memperhatikan pelanggan tatapnya selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka datang, tidak selalu lengkap. Kadang sendiri, berdua, bertiga, atau membawa rombongan. Tinggi mereka berubah tiap kali tahun berganti. Mereka tidak selalu datang dengan cengiran lebar. Tak jarang menekuk mukanya. Telah banyak cerita yang hadir di kedai ramen sederhana ini. Melihat perubahan penampilan mereka, Ichiraku merasa menua.

"Sakura, tukar."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin mencoba ramen milikmu. Salahkan Naruto yang seenak jidatnya memesan."

"Teme! Tadi kau tidak protes."

Tapi ada yang tidak berubah dari mereka.

Perdebatan di meja makan.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat terbaik Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke antarkan Sakura-chan pulang, ya."

Suasana pulang ke rumah Haruno kian menyepi. Di jalan mereka berpapasan dengan keluarga yang mana mengapit anak laki-laki di tengahnya.

"Aku ingin jadi pahlawan seperti Rokudaime Hokage!" serunya meninju udara.

Setelah cukup jauh dari keluarga tersebut, Sakura mengatakan, "Seharusnya tadi kita mengundang Kakashi-sensei, ya?"

"Aku yakin dia sibuk."

Sakura membuang napas guna menghangatkan hidung. Walau jantungnya sudah memompa hebat di sebelah Sasuke hanya berdua seperti ini. Memutar mata pelan. "Kau tidak berniat memanggilnya sensei lagi?"

"Kenyataan bahwa ia pernah menjadi guruku tidak berubah 'kan?"

"Sampai sekarang, Sasuke-kun."

"Jadi kau menganggap Kakashi pahlawan?"

Hatake Kakashi dari awal memang pahlawan Perang Ninja ke Tiga, bukan?

"Sebagai guru dan shinobi, iya." Pikirannya menerawang ke masa-masa di mana otak dan hati bercampur aduk. "Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kakashi-sensei adalah orang yang paling memperhatikanku. Yang menyadari perkembanganku."

Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. Menyingkirkan tumpukan salju yang menghalangi langkahnya. Melihat remang lampu jalan mensugestikan rasa hangat.

"Lalu pahlawan itu sendiri apa?"

"Sosok yang berjasa, orang bilang."

"Kalau yang _pantas_ disebut pahlawan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Jarak menuju rumahnya seakan bertambah. Metabolisme tubuh seakan terganggu. Namun Sakura menikmati ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi, dan mudah saja Sakura langsung menggeleng. Ia tidak mau ini mimpi. Mereka telah mati-matian menghalau mimpi abadi yang akan menggerogoti kehidupan. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk mewujudkannya.

"Jangan tertawa, oke?" karena Haruno Sakura akan mengeluarkan opininya. "Bagiku yang _pantas_ disebut pahlawan adalah mereka yang berkorban karena dasar cinta. Tidak peduli orang-orang melihatnya atau tidak, ia tetap melakukan hal tersebut tanpa pamrih."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dirinya sendiri tidak percaya akan bertanya, "Apakah menurutmu aku telah melakukan setidaknya satu hal tentang kepahlawanan?" Sedikit bodoh mendapat tawa kecil Sakura. Tapi senyumnya itu indah.

"Kau adalah pahlawan untuk dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-kun."

Dengusan guna menghangatkan pernapasan lolos dari hidung Sasuke. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Kau melakukannya. Mencari kebenaran karena cinta pada klan-mu."

Begitu, ya? "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Kapan-kapan kumpul bareng lagi ya." Kaki Sakura telah menginjak balok pertama terasnya.

"Satu lagi, Sakura."

Tanpa ragu menoleh.

"Apakah pahlawan menangis?"

Gelap mata Sasuke mencari jawaban di atas mata Sakura. Mata yang sudah banyak berlinang air mata. Bayangan yang didapatinya adalah kristal hijau di tepi sungai jernih yang terbiaskan sinar matahari. Cantik dan tetap bersinar di malam hari.

"Manusiawi bukan? Bukankah ekspresi itu membuktikan bahwa seseorang yang terduduk menangis juga bisa menjadi pahlawan? Tidak selamanya manusia terkulai lemah. Mereka bisa tumbuh kuat dengan caranya sendiri."

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura. Kesenangan sendiri bahwa yang terakhir kali dilihatnya pada malam ini adalah dahi dan mata Sakura. Sasuke menahan kedua jarinya. Waktu ia akan kembali ke Konoha tidak akan lama. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Sasuke paham apa yang Sakura pikirkan tentangnya.

Pahlawan yang menangis bukanlah kehinaan. Itachi sudah menjadi pahlawannya jauh sebelum malam itu. Malam yang penuh pertanyaan. Dan pertanyaan yang mengendap lama di benaknya.

'Untuk apa Itachi menangis?'

Baiklah. Kalau orang yang pantas disebut pahlawan adalah mereka yang berkorban karena dasar cinta, maka Sasuke akan melakukannya. Atas dasar cinta.

* * *

Semua kembali seperti biasa. Sasuke yang melakukan perjalanan dan Sakura yang berjuang di rumah sakit. Suatu hari ia menghela napas. Terlalu banyak kenangan di rumah sakit. Terlalu banyak harapan dan keputusasaan. Pria awal 40-an berbaring di antara para perawat yang tergesa mendorong tempat tidur pasien ke ruang operasi darurat. Dua orang di belakang berhenti di depan pintu yang ditutup seraya ucapan, "Mohon maaf. Operasi akan dilaksanakan. Mohon tunggu." Kemudian isak tangis.

Kalau mengabaikan peluh di pelipis, ruangan itu sepenuhnya steril. Semua fokus juga cekatan, ini antara hidup dan mati. Urat-urat ungu yang menjalari segenap tubuh pria tersebut perlahan melemah dan kembali ke warna nadi semula. Sakura menggencarkan chakra. Lupa dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang juga lelah.

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura masih memaksakan diri untuk menemui keluarga pria ini. Dengan senyum lebar menyambut seorang wanita dan gadis kecil yang lekat di pinggang ibunya.

"Suami Anda selamat."

Tubuh wanita tersebut melemas bukan karena putus asa. Setelah memeluk ibunya lebih erat, gadis itu menghambur memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sensei." Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata berlinang. "Sensei telah menyelamatkan Otou-san, pahlawanku." Sekali lagi dibenamkan wajahnya, membuat baju operasi Sakura basah. "Sensei adalah pahlawanku."

Perjuangan Sakura dibalas dengan senyuman gadis kecil. Hari itu ia belajar lagi tentang pahlawan.

* * *

Sasuke menatap langit yang dihiasi dedaunan pada bingkainya. Hari sudah petang, ia memutuskan istirahat sejenak. Langit sore ini cukup bersahabat. Jadi ia tidak perlu mencari gua untuk berlindung. Tetapi setelah direnungkan itu bukan masalah. Toh dirinya memang selalu menerjang hujan.

Roti daging pemberian nenek tua di desa terakhir tinggal sekepal. Ini cukup, pikirnya. Mulut sudah terbuka, roti tinggal digigit, terdengar erangan lemah dari balik pohon ia bersandar.

Seekor kucing oren belang cokelat meringkuk lemah dipenuhi sayatan pada badannya. Tanpa menghela napas, roti tersebut dibagi dua. Sasuke mendapat teman makan malam.

Makan malam hari ini memang tidak seperti kemarin. Tapi ia sama-sama belajar tentang pahlawan lagi.

Kucing ini menjadikannya pahlawan, kah? Sasuke menggeleng: tanpa pamrih.

* * *

"Sakura."

Iris zamrudnya menengadah. Ia tidak pernah lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

Cukup sebentar hingga matanya menatap ke bawah lagi. Kepada apa yang ada di tangan Sasuke. Sakura seakan melihat warna irisnya sendiri.

Lingkaran besi yang di atasnya terdapat berlian emerald.

"Selama perjalananku yang terakhir kali, ini bukan yang terbaik di dunia. Melainkan yang paling aku suka."

Diam sejenak hingga Sakura kembali bersua. "Sasuke-kun. Kau serius?"

Sasuke menyahut cepat. "Satu mimpiku yang belum terwujud adalah kebangkitan Klan Uchiha. Aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya sendiri. Dan aku butuh pasangan yang kuat luar-dalam. Kau tidak akan menolak untuk membantu kan?"

Sakura paham kalau Sasuke mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

Mereka duduk di kasur yang sama. Tangan yang diletakkan di atas kasur saling bertindih. Keheningan pecah setelah Sasuke menyetuh dahi Sakura dengan kedua jarinya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Itu adalah sentuhan paling berharga bagi Sakura. Karena itu adalah perasaan Sasuke, kakaknya, perasaan keluarganya. Cintanya.

"Sakura." Sasuke mulai bicara serius disertai senyuman. "Aku saat ini tengah merasakan menjadi pria paling brengsek. Tuhan Maha Baik. Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini kuabaikan?"

Sakura tidak ragu menyentuh bahu teman hidupnya. Kemudian mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak dekat.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau sama dengan pahlawan kisah cintaku. Maka dari itu aku juga akan menjadi pasangan yang bisa kau banggakan. Pahlawan dari keluarga ini."

Sasuke menghentikan mulutnya begitu mendapati Sakura tersenyum. Mereka sama-sama mengerti. Pada akhirnya dahi mereka bertemu. Kali ini juga tidak kalah berharga.

Ada keajaiban hidup yang terjadi di antara mereka. Apalah arti jarak, ketika hubungan mereka malah semakin erat?

"Sasuke-kun sejak awal adalah pahlawanku." gumam Sakura setulus angin musim semi.

* * *

 **end.**


End file.
